In the modern world, especially in areas which are substantially populated, people live in relatively small apartments or even houses and have a limit on storage space. Often, when storing luggage, a large amount of space or an entire closet is devoted to the task. This is because luggage doesn't readily stack on each other and doesn't have a uniform size so there are loose piles of luggage which often are somewhat unstable and fall over. Additionally, in order to save space when transporting luggage, such as from a manufacturer in the Orient to an American distributor, luggage cannot readily be compressed so sets of luggage are attempted to be nested one within the other, biggest piece then medium piece then smallest piece which creates a lot of work on the receiving end to take them apart. Finally, when marketing luggage at the retail level, there is generally not enough store space to display all the various pieces that a particular store might have so they display two or three different sets and then the sales person has to go into the back room and bring out the luggage or the set of luggage when you actually purchase it.
All of these inconvenient aspects of owning, shipping and marketing luggage could be ameliorated if luggage could be compressed when not being used and such compressed state of the luggage could be in a uniform size.
What is needed in the art is a convenient and elegant method for compressing duffle bags that solves some of the problems described above.